Le subtil mélange du bleu et du jaune
by Amazaria
Summary: "- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Le garçon s'était arrêté et l'avait regardé étrangement. Son insigne de préfet capta son regard le temps d'un instant, avant qu'elle ne le reporte sur sa montre avec une insistance suspecte. Honnêtement, il y avait effectivement un problème. Même plusieurs."


_**J'ai suivi mon planning !**_

 ** _Donc, cet OS est bien centré sur une Serpentard de l'année d'Harry : Daphnée Greengrass, plus précisément. Une fille qui n'a jamais été réellement mentionnée dans les livres ou les films, je crois ; ce qui m'arrange bien, parce que comme ça je peux en faire ce que je veux !_**

 ** _Comme je l'avais dit, cet OS est plus court ; mais j'en ai un autre en route, presque prêt._**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire ; et pour plus d'explication, si vous en voulez, c'est à la fin._**

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Le garçon, plus jeune qu'elle, s'était arrêté et l'avait regardée étrangement. Dans le silence de la nuit de Poudlard, sa voix résonna bruyamment, trop bruyamment. Son insigne de préfet capta son regard le temps d'un instant, avant qu'elle ne le reporte sur sa montre avec une insistance suspecte.

Honnêtement, il y avait effectivement un problème, songea Daphnée.

Même plusieurs.

Même une dizaine, même une centaine.

Il y avait le silence de Draco et la colère de Blaise ; il y avait les ricanements de Nott et les discours trop bien rodés de Pansy ; les chuchotements de Tracey et les poings serrés de Goyle ; la désapprobation des professeurs et l'indifférence du directeur ; les insultes des Gryffondors et les haussements d'épaules des Serdaigles ; la colère des Poufsouffles et la résignation des leurs.

Il y avait les pleurs des plus jeunes et les cris de rages des plus âgés. Il y avait le silence qui se muait en cris sans prévenir ; et les nuits trop courtes. Il y avait la nourriture qui perdait sa saveur ; et les dizaines de minutes passées à fixer le mur en silence. Il y avait le feu froid, si froid, avait-il toujours été si froid ? Il y avait les batailles perdues d'avances et les lettres de menaces. Il y avait le regard distant de sa mère et les regards méprisants de son père. Il y avait les rires glacés, les rires fous, fous, _fous_ , qui hantaient ses cauchemars.

Il y avait… Il y avait trop, trop, trop de choses. Est-ce que la reconnaissance de leur suprématie valait tout ça ? Est-ce que ça valait les insultes, les regards noirs, les sorts lancés dans le dos, les morts et les pleurs ? Est-ce que ça le valait ?

Elle essayait de se convaincre que ça le valait : il le fallait. Il le fallait vraiment.

Et elle essayait de se convaincre que les Carrow étaient une bonne chose ; que les morts et les disparitions dans les journaux étaient une bonne chose ; que tout ce pour quoi son monde tombait en pièce toujours plus petites était une bonne chose ; une chose pour laquelle il fallait se battre.

Mais plus le temps passait et moins ça marchait.

Elle ne pleurait pas, bien sûr ; c'était bon pour les Sangs-De-Bourbe, ça, pleurer. Pas pour elle, Daphnée Greengrass, septième année de Serpentard, héritière d'une famille de Sangs-Purs jamais souillée et, avec cela, de dizaines et dizaines d'attentes qui lui brisaient l'esprit chaque jour un peu plus.

Alors elle ne pleurait pas ; ça aurait rendu ses yeux rouges, et Daphnée avait toujours détesté le rouge.

(Elle n'avait jamais préféré le vert, cela dit.)

Et si parfois son regard s'attardait avec un peu trop de colère sur les Carrow, si parfois sa voix se brisait sur le sort qu'elle voulait – _devait, pas voulait, non, jamais voulait_ \- prononcer, si parfois elle ne punissait pas les premières années terrifiés de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et même Gryffondors qui revenaient des retenues en pleurant un peu trop bruyamment, si parfois sa plume se disloquait sous la force de ses doigts sans raison, si parfois elle oubliait de mentionner au Seigneur des Ténèbres les doutes qui se multipliaient dans les rangs des fidèles, si parfois elle laissait traîner dans la Grande Salle un livre sur les remèdes aux Impardonnables ou les façons de repérer une personne sans la voir, si parfois ses yeux se détournaient trop rapidement d'une tapisserie agitée par ce qui était sans doute un courant d'air, et si parfois elle oubliait de répondre à ses parents pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilées, et bien, ce n'était pas si grave, non ?

Après tout, elle était Daphnée Greengrass, héritière inapprochable et irréprochable, aînée des sœurs Greengrass, petite princesse parfaite, docile et invisible, assistant au déroulement des évènements sans questions ou états d'âme, comme il le convenait ; et elle jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout, qu'il lui plaise ou non ; et si parfois elle oubliait son texte, quelques minutes seulement, qui le remarquerai ?

(Daphnée n'avait jamais aimé le rouge ou le vert ; mais elle avait toujours trouvé réconfort dans le jaune aveuglant du soleil matinal et le bleu serein du ciel nocturne.)

.

* * *

 _ **Eeeeeeeeet c'est le moment où j'explique les raisons derrière cet OS.**_

 _ **Bon, déjà, à la base, ça concernait Pansy, mais je me suis rendue compte à la fin de mon écriture que ça me semblait très OOC, parce que Pansy n'est certainement pas une Poufsouffle ou une Serdaigle (parce que jaune et bleu représente les maisons, mais vous l'avez sans doute compris...), mais totalement une Serpentard. Donc j'ai changé.**_

 _ **Ensuite, j'ai relu les livres il y a pas longtemps, et aaaaaargh j'avais oublié à quel point les Serpentards étaient mal décrits dans le canon. On dirait sérieusement qu'en dehors de Draco, et encore, leur seule définition c'est "être méchant".**_

 _ **Donc voilà, je voulais nuancer tout ça.**_

 _ **Et, deuxièmement, Daphnée est une héritière de Sang-Pure, dont tous les amis et leurs parents sont coincés dans les mains de Voldemort, volontairement ou non. Elle a un rôle à assumer ; une soeur à protéger ; une réputation à protéger ; une vie à conserver ; une famille à satisfaire ; des amis avec lequel il lui faut rester soudée ; et au milieu de tout ça, que valent ses opinions ? Elle est en guerre ; et elle essaye de survivre, et d'aider comme elle peut ; et c'est déjà beaucoup.**_

 _ **Et, dernièrement,**_ ** _si Harry, Ron et Hermione ont véritablement été des héros lors de leur septième année, ceux qui sont restés à Poudlard ne l'ont as moins été. Je veux dire, bien sûr, ça a été moins dur ; mais ça a tout de même été dur. Et, on l'oublie un peu trop, je trouve... Alors, le Coffret est déjà en partie centré sur ça, mais cet OS sert aussi à le rappeler._**

 _ **Voilà, j'ai l'impression que cette explication n'explique toujours rien, mais j'arrive pas à mieux formuler... Donc si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, ou si vous n'avez rien compris, au pire demandez-moi...**_

 _ **(Oh et pour ceux qui pourrait pas avoir compris : le bleu et le jaune ça fait du vert.)**_

 _ **Et c'est tout pour cette fois, merci d'avoir lu !**_

 _ **A la prochaine ! (Le prochain OS arrivera plutôt rapidement je pense, et sera probablement trèèèès triste. Mais vous avez l'habitude !)**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
